El bromista de ojos miel
by KartalG
Summary: Hay dioses que son bastante bromistas, los cuales suelen hacer sus "bromas" a los humanos para enseñarles alguna lección, aunque de vez en cuando solo lo hacen por diversión. Dean/Castiel (Capítulo II: Si pecas, pagas) ¡ ACTUALIZADO!
1. Prólogo

"Un bromista de ojos miel"

Prólogo:

_- ¡Ya vas a ver cuando te atrape, hijo de puta!_ –gritaba Dean mientras corría lo más rápido que podía detrás de un hombre de castaños cabellos y dorado mirar, el cual se reía fuertemente sin dejar de correr-

- _¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Eso es lo más rápido que puedes correr? ¡Y yo que te consideraba uno de los mejores cazadores de todo el país!_ –gritaba de vuelta el hombre mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para poder localizar cuan lejos estaba el cazador-

Al doblar en la esquina de un gran edificio, el joven se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse de frente con Sam, que lo estaba esperando con una estaca cubierta de sangre en la mano derecha.

- _¡Lo siento chaval, pero estoy algo ocupado para jugar contigo!_ –dijo esquivándole ágilmente, pasando por entre sus piernas como si nada para continuar su camino- _¡Aunque de seguro mis amiguitos estarán encantados de ocupar mi lugar!_ –y con un chasquido de dedos aparecieron dos payados de vivos colores que sonreían ampliamente rodeando al menor de los Winchester.

- _Hijo de puta…_ -logro articular con algo de dificultad el cazador antes de desaparecer de la vista del hombre que había salido corriendo nuevamente para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya estaba cansado de correr, por lo que se detuvo en medio de una solitaria callejuela. Su respiración sonaba bastante agitada, al parecer había perdido de vista a los dos cazadores. De seguro Sam estaba "divirtiéndose" con sus amiguitos de nariz roja, y Dean, él puede que lo estuviera ayudando o algo por el estilo. La idea le causo bastante gracia, imaginarse la escena le había hecho reír.

- _Yo que tu no me estaría riendo antes de tiempo, cabrón_ –la voz entrecortada de Dean lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad, deshacerse del cazador iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

_- ¡Vaya, me haz alcanzado!_ –dijo animadamente el hombre, quien le miraba infantilmente- _Me gustan las personas que no se dan por vencidas fácilmente_ –y era verdad, las personas que se rendían rápidamente le aburrían bastante, cosa por la que los terminaba matando.

Dean sacó de su chaqueta una gruesa estaca de madera cubierta de sangre, la cual tomo entre su mano fuertemente.

- _Hasta aquí llegaste, bromista_ –sonrió ampliamente, acercándose poco a poco al susodicho antes de gritar fuertemente- _¡Ahora, Cass!_ - quien apareció detrás del sujeto para inmovilizarlo.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del bromista antes de ser atrapado por los brazos del ángel, señal de que algo se traía entre manos.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo I: CATstiel

Capítulo I: CATstiel

_- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Tu angelito no estaba participando en nuestro juego!_ –dijo el bromista mirando al cazador con un puchero infantil en los labios- _Aunque dicen por ahí que… "entre más personas, mejor se pasa"_ –volteo la vista para encontrarse con la azul mirada de Castiel- _¿No lo crees así, Cassie?_ -sonrió ampliamente-

La cara del ángel cambió de una expresión seria a una de sorpresa, nadie lo llamaba de esa forma, al menos no ahí en la tierra y mucho menos alguien que no fuera un "ángel".

_- ¡Ok! ¡Mucho blablá!_ –dijo Dean acercándose lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente del hombre de dorado mirar_- ¡Es hora de que este estúpido jueguito termine ya!_ –sujetando firmemente la estaca de madera entre su mano la dirigió rápidamente al vientre del bromista, el cual desapareció junto con Castiel antes de ser ni siquiera tocado por esta, dejando al cazador con la boca abierta.

Un sonido de pasos puso en alerta al mayor de los Winchester, el cual se volteo para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con su querido hermano que traía una cara de cansancio terrible, al parecer se había "divertido" bastante con los payasos que le había puesto el bromista en su camino.

_- ¿Estás bien, Sammy?_–preguntó Dean posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

_- Estoy… estoy perfectamente, Dean…_ –respondió con la respiración entrecortada y no de muy buen humor, ya que se había tenido que escapar de esas "cosas" que no lo dejaban en paz, e irse corriendo lo más rápido que podía donde se encontraba él- _Y… ¿Dónde está el bromista? ¿Lo mataste?-_la pregunta hizo que Dean se cabreara consigo mismo.

_- No, Sam_ –dijo de mala gana mirando a todas direcciones- _¡Se me escapó ese hijo de puta! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no se fue solo, se llevo a Cass con él! _–tiró con rabia la estaca que aún tenía en la mano al piso.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué se llevó a Cass?! –_la cara de incredulidad de Sam era sorprendente, no podía entender- Pero, ¡¿Cómo?! –preguntaba sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su hermano, quien se daba una y mil vueltas tratando de calmarse.

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente complicadas, un bromista les estaba haciendo la vida imposible hace ya varios días atrás, y ahora, ahora ese mismo sujeto se había llevado a Cass quien sabe a donde. Lo único que esperaban los Winchester era que su querido amigo estuviera bien.

_- ¡Aparece, hijo de puta! ¡Sé que puedes escucharme, después de todo estamos en tu maldito juego!_ –grito Dean al cielo, esperando que el hombre de dorado mirar apareciera- _¡¿Donde diablos está Cass?!_ –preguntó realmente cabreado por la situación en la que se encontraban, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Sam miraba a su hermano en silencio, hace mucho que no lo veía en ese estado. Sabía muy bien que la situación en la que se encontraban era difícil, pero nunca pensó que a Dean le fuera a afectar tanto.

_- ¿Eres bastante mal hablado, sabes?_ –una aguda voz sonó- _Deberías moderar tus palabras, después de todo te estas dirigiendo a un bromista que puede joderte más la existencia de lo que ya lo he hecho_–dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el pórtico de una solitaria casona que había en el lugar.

_- ¿Cass está bien?_–intervino Sam antes de que su hermano mayor se le adelantara y siguiera insultando al sujeto, ya que estaba seguro de que de esa forma no conseguirían absolutamente nada.

- _El angelito está bien_ –respondió el hombre de dorados ojos. Al parecer, tratándolo con respeto se podía tener una conversación con él – _Así que dile a tu hermano que se calme_ –dijo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el mencionado, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Saber que Castiel estaba bien le había tranquilizado un poco de cierto modo, pero aun así no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo.

_- Te propongo algo_ –comenzó Sam, caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el bromista- _Te dejamos tranquilo, pero a cambio de eso nos devuelves a Cass_ –el menor de los Winchester siempre se había caracterizado por tratar de solucionar los problemas mediante acuerdos antes de usar la violencia.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en los finos labios del hombre, quien no pudo evitar soltar una que otra carcajada por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Le estaba haciendo una propuesta? ¿A él? Las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera, al menos no en el mundo que había creado, él era quien ponía las reglas y hacía propuestas ahí.

_- Lo siento chaval, pero no estás precisamente en la situación adecuada para proponerme nada_ –mágicamente apareció una paleta en su mano derecha-_ Todo lo contrarío, YO soy quien les voy a proponer algo, chicos _–dijo antes de empezar a lamer infantilmente su caramelo.

_- Habla de una jodida vez_–dijo Dean con fastidio, no le quedaba de otra que "aceptar" la propuesta que les haría el bromista si es que quería salir de esa y recuperar a su querido amigo Cass.

_- ¿Te gustan los gatos?_ –pregunto de la nada el hombre de ojos miel, quien miró fijamente al cazador, el cual no supo que responder- _¡Vamos! ¿Te gustan o no?_–pregunto de nuevo poniéndose de pie.

_- Este…_ -no sabia que decir, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa- _supongo que si_–dijo por fin aún sin entender por qué le había preguntado eso.

_- ¿Y a ti Sam, te gustan? -_la pregunta, al igual que a Dean, lo había descolocado, no era precisamente lo que estaba esperando.

_- Claro…_ -dijo sin entender muy bien- _Me gustan los animales en general _–complemento su respuesta a la vez que recordaba a uno de los tantos animalitos que le habría gustado tener de mascota cuando era pequeño, pero que por el estilo de vida que llevaba era imposible.

La mirada del bromista se transformo de un momento a otro en una bastante traviesa, era más que obvio que no se traía nada bueno entre manos, cosa que a los Winchester les empezaba a incomodar. Con un chasquido de dedos aparecieron ambos en una habitación de motel no muy grande, la cual tenía dos camas de plaza y media, donde una de estas estaba ocupada por algo, o mejor dicho alguien, cubierto por las sabanas.

Los Winchester se miraron de reojo antes de sacar sus armas y prepararse para lo que fuera que estuviera bajo esas sabanas. Caminaron en silencio hacia la cama, poniéndose uno en cada lado de esta. Dean le hizo una señal a su hermano para que tomara entre su mano libre un extremo de la sabana y la jalara rápidamente, mientras él apuntaba con el arma a lo que estuviera ahí.

Los ojos verdes de ambos hermanos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que ocultaban esas sabanas, no podían dar crédito a lo que tenían enfrente, ¿acaso ese era…?.  
Ahí, en la cama, acurrucado, se encontraba Castiel, vestido SOLO con su adorada gabardina beige. Pero eso no era lo que más les había sorprendido a los Winchester, sino el hecho de que ahora el ángel tenía cola y orejas de gato.

_- ¿Cass?_–pregunto Dean aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Los parpados del susodicho se abrieron lentamente dando paso a unos brillantes ojos azules, los cuales se dirigieron a quien le había nombrado.

- _Meow…_ -maulló el alado como respuesta, cosa que hizo que tanto Dean como Sam quedaran con la boca abierta a más no poder, acompañados de un sonrojo carmín que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

No había duda alguna, con esos tres se iba a divertir de lo grande.

Continuará…

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que comentaron.**

**Dessiel: Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado la idea, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero que este capítulo te agrade, es mucho más largo que el anterior para que lo disfrutes. ¡Saludos!**

**GreenEyesSpn: El "primer capítulo" fue cortito porque era el prologo, este es más largo, así que espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Saludos!**

**Pili: Se que la primera parte era cortita, pero era para saber caso la idea les llamaba la atención. Bueno, como veo que si les gusto, ahí les dejo la continuación para que la disfruten. Muchas gracias por el comentario. ¡Saludos!**

**Alexsis: Aquí te dejo la continuación que tanto querías, espero que la disfrutes. Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo II: Si pecas, pagas

Capítulo II: Si pecas, pagas

_- ¿Y qué tal, chicos?_ –preguntó el dichoso bromista que se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación, haciendo que los Winchester se voltearan algo sobresaltados - _¿Adorable, no lo creen?_–sonrío pícaramente, mirándoles desde su lugar.

_- ¡Tú!_ –Dean le apuntó con el dedo de forma acusadora- _¡¿Qué carajo pasa contigo?! ¡Regresa a Cass a la normalidad ahora mismo!_–gritó bastante molesto.

_- ¡¿Eh?!_ –las palabras del cazador le sorprendieron de verdad- _¿Acaso no te gusta como se ve "TU" angelito de esta forma?_–le miró fijamente a los ojos esperando ansioso una respuesta de su parte.

_- ¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?! _–un intenso tinte carmín invadió sus mejillas y orejas por completo- _¡¿Qué crees que soy, eh?! ¡¿Un degenerado como tú?!_ –dijo acercándose al bromista a paso firme para agarrarle de la chaqueta y golpearle la cara sin éxito, ya que este desapareció del lugar donde estaba.

Por otro lado Sam se encontraba totalmente embobado con el movimiento que hacia la negra cola de Castiel, quien le miraba desde su posición con sus brillantes ojos azules sin decir absolutamente nada.

_- ¡Veo que a ti si que te gustó el cambio que le hice al angelito!_–dijo el hombre de ojos miel que había aparecido a su lado por arte de magia.

_- ¡¿Qu-qué?!_ –grito Sam mirando al bromista quien se encontraba acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza y orejas de gato de Castiel- _¡N-no digas tonterías!_–tartamudeo bastante avergonzado el cazador por las palabras del bromista.

_- ¡Oye, tú! ¡No toques a Cass!_–dijo Dean acercándose rápidamente a su amigo para tomarle de los hombros y atraerlo a su cuerpo instintivamente de forma sobreprotectora, alejándolo de las manos del otro hombre.

_- ¡Tranquilo, hombre!_ _Tan solo le estaba haciendo cariño en las orejas_ –dijo haciendo un puchero infantil- _No es necesario que te pongas así de "celoso"_ –esto ultimo fue acompañado de una sonrisa mal intencionada que fue invadiendo sus finos labios poco a poco.

Cuando Dean iba a contestarle al dichoso bromista, fue interrumpido por un tímido ronroneo que provenía de su querido amigo, el cual se encontraba pegado a su vientre por el "abrazo" protector que le había propinado para separarle del hombre de ojos miel.  
La mirada de Dean estaba fija en la maliciosa sonrisa del bromista, ya que si la bajaba no sabía como reaccionaría al ver a Castiel con sus orejitas de gato, acurrucado en su vientre, ronroneándole. Su rostro era tan rojo como un tomate maduro, su respiración era lenta y pausada por la gran presión que sentía en ese momento, era toda una escena verle en ese estado.

Sam se encontraba con los ojos como platos mirando a su hermano, poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa burlona en los labios, verle abrazado a Castiel, con la cara colorada a más no poder, apenas respirando, era demasiado divertido.

_- ¡Respira, chaval!_ –dijo entre carcajadas el bromista, quien se había sentado en la otra cama que había en la habitación, ya que la fuerza de sus piernas se había ido de tanto reír.

El cazador soltó al alado bruscamente para lanzarse contra el hombre que estaba en la otra cama, pero este fue más rápido y se desvaneció nuevamente, dejando que Dean cayera de cara sobre el colchón, quedándose ahí por unos segundos sin moverse antes de levantarse de mala gana.  
Sam por su parte, se había dirigido a ayudar a Castiel, ya que este por culpa del arrebato de su hermano lo había botado de la cama, y ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso de la habitación. Al llegar a su lado, el menor de los Winchester pudo notar que a parte de la gabardina beige, Castiel no llevaba nada de ropa encima, estaba totalmente desnudo. Nuevamente un tinte carmín invadió sus mejillas, nunca se imagino ver a su amigo así, estaba acostumbrado a verle, en cualquier época del año, sumamente abrigado, vestido con su camisa blanca, corbata azul, terno negro y su querida gabardina.

_- Eres un pervertido, gigantón _–dijo una aguda voz, la cual sonaba extremadamente sería- _Deja de mirar con esos ojos al angelito, o alguien te puede_ castigar –la juguetona voz del bromista se había desvanecido al igual que su sonrisa, todo para dar paso a una expresión de pocos amigos. Los bellos de Sam se erizaron al ver el rostro del bromista, verle así de serio si que causaba escalofríos.

Con un chasquido de dedos, mágicamente Castiel apareció sentado en la cama de la cual se había caído, vestido con unos pantalones negros bastante holgados, una camiseta blanca dos tallas mas grande y encima de esta su gabardina beige.  
Los brillantes ojos azules del ángel se encontraban fijos en los ojos miel del bromista, quien poco a poco fue relajando sus facciones hasta mostrar una sutil sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por los Winchester, quienes le miraban en silencio.

_- Eres realmente adorable, Cassie_–dijo dulcemente el hombre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que el alado cerrara los ojos y comenzó a ronronear nuevamente.

_- ¿Cassie?_–preguntó en voz alta Sam, haciendo que su hermano mayor reaccionara.

_- ¡Oye, te dije que no tocaras a Cass! _–gritó Dean realmente molesto, ver a su amigo dejarse hacer por el otro hombre como si nada habían causado que su ira aumentara el doble de lo que había sentido antes.

_- ¿Sabes? Ya es bastante desagradable escucharte hablar para que más encima te pongas a gritar como un completo imbécil _–las palabras del bromista hicieron que tanto Dean como Sam quedaran con la boca abierta, aquello sin duda alguna no se lo esperaban, al menos no de esa forma tan seria.

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente tensas, sobre todo entre Dean y el bromista, ya que cada vez que ambos cruzaban miradas, pareciera que se estuvieran matando el uno al otro de forma salvaje.

_- Este…_ -interrumpió Sam de repente- _¿Podrían dejar de pelear? Miren como esta Cass por su culpa _–dijo el menor apuntando al alado, quien ahora se encontraba detrás suyo aferrado a su chaqueta verde.

Tanto Dean como el bromista quedaron mirando al ángel con sorpresa, al parecer estaba bastante asustado, ya que se podía ver a simple vista que estaba tiritando. El mayor de los Winchester se dirigió a paso firme donde estaba su amigo para calmarle, pero se le adelanto el hombre de mirada miel, el cual apareció mágicamente a su lado.

_- Tranquilo, pequeño_–las dulces palabras del bromista, acompañadas de una amplia y amable sonrisa hicieron que el alado dejara de tiritar y fuera soltando poco a poco la chaqueta verde de Sam.

_- Cass, amigo _–llamó la grave voz de Dean- _Tranquilo, todo esta bien_ –dijo sonriendo mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en el hombro para que este se animara.

De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, Dean se encontraba con el ángel colgado a su cuello mediante un torpe abrazo que le había propinado el ángel. Varios maullidos salieron de la garganta de Castiel, los cuales chocaban directamente contra el oído del cazador haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina con cada uno de ellos.  
Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Dean decidió quedarse quieto, sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras su amigo seguía ahí, pegándose cada vez más a su cuerpo sin dejar de maullarle dulcemente en el oído. Varios pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza en ese momento, y todos estaban relacionados directamente con Cass y su extrema cercanía consigo, definitivamente no eran los pensamientos más puros que había tenido en toda su vida.

La escena que estaba presenciando Sam y el bromista era realmente "melosa", definitivamente esos dos tenía más que un simple "lazo profundo".

_- Lo siento mucho, chaval_ –la aguda voz del bromista sonaba ya más relajada- _Pero tu hermano es un guarro…_ -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- _Tener ese tipo de pensamientos tan sucios con un ángel del Señor…_ -seguía diciendo como si nada mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que había en la estancia- _Ya entiendo porque terminó en el infierno la primera vez_.

Sam se quedó mirando al hombre de ojos miel en silencio, ¿Acaso podía saber que estaba pensando en ese momento su hermano? ¿Acaso los bromistas podían leer la mente? ¿Eso era posible? De seguro solo lo estaba jodiendo y nada más, después de todo era un bromista, ¿No?

_- Bien, tortolitos_ –dijo en voz alta- _Es hora de poner las reglas del juego _–con un chasquido de dedos separo al alado de Dean, dejando a cada uno en lugares deferentes de la habitación- _El juego se va a llamar: "Si pecas, pagas"_ –esto ultimo lo dijo con su ya muy característica voz juguetona de siempre- _Y consiste en lo siguiente –continuó bastante animado- si alguno de ustedes dos _–apuntó con su dedo a ambos hermanos, que se encontraban en frente suyo- _Así es, ambos_ –confirmo lo dicho al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Sam- _Si alguno de ustedes dos le hace "algo" al angelito_ –ese "algo" era más que obvio a que se refería realmente- _Yo me voy a encargar de castigarlo por pervertido _– una sonrisa traviesa se había apoderado de sus finos labios.

Los Winchester se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, definitivamente las cosas no volverían a la normalidad ni tan rápido como ellos quisieran.

Continuará…

**Nota del autor: Primero que todo, lamento mucho no haber podido subir antes este capítulo, pero estaba algo atareada con la universidad. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré seguir avanzando con el fanfiction y publicarlo más seguido.  
Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Dessiel, Lilith Malfoy Snape, Alexsis, GreenEyesSpn y Gato Negro 573~ **


End file.
